


Punish Me

by mytsukkishine



Series: MAFIA AU no one asked for [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, shameless smut because me and my readers are nasty af, tendou satori/tsukishima kei - implied not really idk haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kei gets a little excited from the new comer.(hey i created hell pls be prepared)





	Punish Me

**Author's Note:**

> what have I done?   
> *war flashbacks*

“Ah-Ah-Ah... Hnngg,” Kei closed his eyes, waves, and waves of pleasure ran up his body as Bokuto continued to ram him from behind.

Kei has his hands tied together in front, his dick pressed against Kuroo’s mahogany table, and his legs spread wide just for Bokuto. The blond groaned, wanting so badly to rest his elbows on the table but the collar prevented him from doing so for as Bokuto was holding onto the leash attached to it, choking Kei a little.

“Listen to him, so slutty,” Kuroo commented, seated on the chair behind of the table, eyes on the papers he was working on as he listened to Kei’s continuous moans. Keiji hummed in agreement who was seated in front of Kuroo’s desk while reading a book.

Bokuto groaned, biting his lips and took hold of Kei’s hips. He thrust a little harder before stilling, closing his eyes as he released his juices inside of Kei.

Kei on the other was in pure bliss, loving how he can feel Bokuto cumming inside, filling him and making him wet, but, the throbbing of his cock says so otherwise. Bokuto pulled out, pumping more onto Kei’s lower back before tucking his dick back in his pants.

“Koutarou, you have some sweat on your forehead,” Bokuto grinned, wiping his forehead in the process as he backed away from the naked and super aroused Kei.

Bokuto admired the sight before him. There was cum sipping out of Kei’s hole, dick still hard and pulsing, and he way his back curved up sexily. Bokuto tugged on the leash causing Kei to twitch.

“So baby,” Kuroo started, stopping whatever he was doing to look up to the blond, their gaze meet and it sent a tingling shiver in both men. “Did that guy you were talking so fondly made you like this?” Kei answered with a whimper, rubbing his dick against the wooden edge.

Akaashi tsked, putting his book down before standing up and walked towards Bokuto.

“Do you wish for him to fuck you?” Kuroo’s voice was venomous, the inner demon slipping out as he continued to give Kei a look that makes his knees—no, his entire body weak and succumb to him.

“Talk,”

“No, Kuroo-san.”

“Bullshit,” Kuroo suddenly stood up, cupping Kei’s cheeks harshly with one hand as the blond laughed, unafraid.

Jealousy was pouring out of Kuroo, and Kei likes every bit of it.

“Punish me Kuroo-san… Akaashi-san… Bokuto-san,” Kei pleaded, giving Kuroo a pout before grinning. Kuroo threw him away, sighing loudly before pressing on his intercom.

“Tendou, come in here,”

Kei’s eyes went wide, backing away from the table but the hand on his lower back made him look at the source. Akaashi smiled at him sweetly, cupping his cheeks before kissing his lips lightly. “No worries,” Akaashi still has his smile on as he climbs on the table, sitting in front of Kei.

There was a knock on a door and it made Kei turned his head but Akaashi stopped him, trapping his face between his hands, Akaashi whispered lowly, “Suck me,” Kei nodded, attention now on Akaashi as the lad opened up his pants and zipper before taking out his cock.

Kei didn’t even notice the opening of the door.

“Uhm,” Tendou stopped midway, eyes landing on the blond with his ass exposed and head lowered where he knows what he’s doing due to the fact of Akaashi’s pleasured face.

Tnedou regained his composure, got a little dazed with Akaashi’s expression because most of the time his boss’ face was stoic and calm. “Y-you called me, sir?” He tried to look at Kuroo and Bokuto, noting not to look at their two lovers’ doing their activity for it might be the end of him.

“Yes, glad you can come,” the way Kuroo was looking at him was quite uncomfortable and scary.

Tendou solemnly swear in his whole life he will not get on these four’s bad side.

“What can I do for you, sir?” Kuroo smirked as he signaled someone from behind him and before Tendou could react, he felt hands on his shoulder, “We want you…” Bokuto said hoarsely.

The hands slid down past his elbow slowly, sending a shiver down his spine.

“To wreck him in front of us,” Tendou gulped when he felt something in his hand.

A condom.

“S-sir, I can—” Tendou’s face was suddenly cupped, averting his gaze towards Kei and Akaashi. “Look at him, all naked and dripping,”

“Come on, Tendou my man. Take this as a gift from us. For being so… loyal and trustworthy,” Kuroo smiled gently, walked up to the red hair to caress his cheeks lovingly. “You want Tendou, right Kei baby?”

Akaashi pulled on Kei’s hair harshly, releasing his dick with a plop. The blond whimpered, mouth wide open, saliva dripping down. Akaashi slapped him gently. “Answer him,”

“Yes!” Kei moaned aloud, looking behind his back.

“Please… please Tendou-san, make me come.”

**Author's Note:**

> no.  
> no continuation.  
> noooooo. HAHAHAH  
> i got too ahead of writing smut again that's why this came up.  
> i love tendou so don't hate him 
> 
> <3  
> (side note: ooh, do you like Avatar the Last Airbender AU for Haikyuu? lol)


End file.
